Slip into Romance
by MrsCharlieAckles
Summary: One-shot: I, Jack Brewer, had just finally regained my memory and got the record of the most bricks broken by a under 15 year old. Kimberly Crawford was relieved to think that I couldn't remember her (almost) confession of love... What if she found out I knew. Would she finally tell me? Based off Slip down memory lane. After the brick breaking ;) Kick romance! Please R&R x


**One-shot for Kickin it :D *Possible spoilers!***

**Based of the ending of Slip down memory lane. **** (Just after Kim and Jack's quick talk before heading to falafel Phil's.)**

**Disclaimer: **Jerry: _Hey y'all Charlie here does not own us! Swag! Smoothies :3 _*runs off*** Errr thanks Jerry :? haha. **

**Enjoy and please Review *-***

* * *

***Jack's POV***

I had just finally regained my memory and got the record of the most bricks broken by a under 15 year old. \(^o^)/

Jerry, Eddie and Milton had all congratulated me and rushed over to falafel Phil's, saying something about, we are going to celebrate over a meal. Rudy had claimed that there was something he needed to do. I don't know whether or not it was because of the black dragons hanging around, or that he was being truthful for once. All the audience slowly disappeared leaving only me and Kim standing on the stage.

"Jack that was amazing." She smiled folding her arms. "How did you feel?"

"I feel great." I grinned "Jack is back." I winked at her.

"We missed you." She slightly blushed trying to hide it behind her pretty smile. Putting my hands on my hips I returned her smile with a cheeky grin. "Hey ahh... I've got One question -" I nodded at her and she continued "- Do you remember anything that I had said, right before you had hit your head?" I thought about it hard for a second before answering her. She seemed very nervous.

"No.. No I don't." I shook my head looking confused "Why?"

"No reason. I'll see you over at Phil's" She flashed a smile and hurried over to falafel Phil's.

I watched Kim run into the restaurant with a look of relief over her pretty face. I never thought I'd be so glade to have her in my life. Even if chasing her caused me to fall. Once she was Safely out of sight I dug around in my sweatpants, right pocket, until I found what I was searching for. I moved the small bracelet between my fingers, examining the craftsmanship. Engraved on the inside was my name. 'Jack'

**-Flashback-**

I flung my bag onto the floor strolling onto the matt at the Bobby Wasabi dojo.

"Hey er Jack!" Kim called running into the dojo. Hearing her voice I turned to face her. She had her usual smile on that I adored, but her eyes told me something was bothering her. "I made you some thing to wear when you break the record." Taking a bracelet off her wrist, she handed it to me.

"Ahh sort of like a good luck bracelet." I smiled taking a good look at it.

"Ahh.. yeah..!" She smiled. She was acting weird. Ignoring it I walked towards Rudy's office. "But it's also more of a..." She hesitated

"What like a friendship bracelet?" I asked cutting in, looking back at her.

"Ahhh YEAH!" She grinned throwing her hands up. I crocked my eyebrow at her, what was with this girl today?

"Great it's official. We are finally friends." I rolled my eyes and turned away from my blonde friend.

"JACK.. you know think of us as more than just..." She froze.

"More than just... what?" I teased walking towards her. She so has a crush on me. Was I finally going to get a confession of her love?

"I don't know its just a dumb bracelet I gotta go." She turned on her heels and ran away from me, without another word. I stuffed the bracelet into my pocket and started to walk after her.

"KIM!" I shouted calling her to stop. She didn't even turn back, so I picked up my pace. "Come on Kim wait a second." Suddenly my feet flew from underneath me and I fell with a huge bang to the floor.

"JACK!" A girl cried from the door. She ran at me as did some other guys. "Are you ok?" She asked clearly worried.

"Yeah I think so." I rubbed my throbbing head. Looking around the strange unfamiliar room and faces. "Just one question though. Who are you people?"

**-end of flashback-**

Smiling like a little boy I placed the bracelet onto my wrist. It fitted perfectly of course. She had almost said that she had the crush on me. I wanted to say that I remember everything but she looked so scared of expressing her emotions. With one more glance at the bracelet, I hurried over to Phil's, with a huge smirk on my face. _Kim Crawford has a crush on me. _I chuckled slightly as I took my usual seat next to her. She rolled her eyes as jumped into the seat. I moved a little closer to her on purpose making her shuffle uncomfortably.

"So Jack. How you doing?" Milton asked. Looking at me deadly seriously. I laughed

"I'm perfectly Fine. Milton." Kim gave me a sideways glance. I caught her eye and she blushed looking away. Suddenly she noticed the bracelet, her hazel eyes widened. I gave her a _What are you staring at _look. Which she ignored.

"Oh this?" I asked holding up my arm. She nodded not speaking. "Found it in my pocket." I shrugged. She seemed to relax back into her seat a bit.

"Why?" I smirked leaning closer to her. The guys mouths dropped as I was inches away from her now. "Mean something to you?"

"Nope." She stated moving back trying to increase the gap between us.

"Yo what's up with you guys?" Jerry asked reading the tension sparking off Kim.

"Nothing!" She answered a little too quickly. A smile played on my lips. I was making Kim Crawford nervous! I closed the gap between us. She froze with her lips apart. I reached my hand towards her. A huge blush spread across her face and her eyes laid on my lips. I moved closer... and picked up the salt. Moving back I leaned away. She looked so annoyed with me. She glared at me but said nothing.

"What?" I asked trying to hide my grin. I failed miserably as it appeared on my face.

"YOU REMEMBER!" She yelled. I laughed holding up the bracelet.

"Yup" I widened my grin. Next thing I knew she had flung a slap at my face. Man did it sting, shrugging it off, I looked to the menu. I took a quick peek at her. Her narrowed eyes said it all. She was pissed at me, even with that huge blush all over her face. The guys where staring at us with their mouths hanging open. I couldn't help the laugh that erupted from deep inside me. I gave the guys a _go away now _Look. They all jumped to there feet and exited the restaurant. Leaving me alone with Kim Crawford, the girl with a huge crush on little irresistible me!

"So..." I said finally shattering the awkward, and yet amusing silence, between the two of us. The sound of my voice made her jump slightly, making me chuckle. I shut up when I met her death stare.

"So?" She asked folding her arms.

"You know I think of us as more than just...!" I quoted what she had said before I fell. Her eyes widened as she suddenly realised that I remembered EVERYTHING!

"More than just... what?" I asked her or the second time today. Hoping this time I'd get my answer, and I wouldn't haven't have to chase her down. I didn't want a replay like last time.

"Oh come on Jack.." She groaned slumping onto the table.

"You owe me an answer." I folded my arms, giving my best glare. One of the ones that made most people uncomfortable. Kim being Kim just returned it to me.

"And how did you come with that Idea?" She challenged

"Since I chased after you... hit my head -" She stiffened recalling my Oscar winning fall "-Then I get memory loss, causing me to almost forfeit the title that I had been working on for over a month. All for an answer to something that you where running from." I regretted saying it in such a tone as she looked away guilty. She said nothing taking in my words.

"Sorry." She mumbled as I saw a few tears start to appear.

"Oh Kim I don't blame you!" I sighed. I can't believe that she was blaming herself for this. I was only joking. "I should of been watching my step.."

_That's me clumsy in love with you!_ Some of the guilt erased from her eyes. I felt bad about for bringing it all up now. I just needed to know the answer, it was KILLING ME!

"More than friends. Jack.. I.." She muttered the last part so quietly that I didn't hear a thing.

"Oh Just admit it..." I started

"You love ME!" We said in unison. We both froze looking at each other widen eyed and opened mouthed. Suddenly we both broke the tension by laughing.

"No I don't." We both said once our laughing fit ended. She looked away upset. My patience disappeared.

"Oh for the love of god!" I growled. She looked back at me confused. "Kimmy -" She gave me a glare at the use of my nickname for her "- Will you go out with me?" She laughed, which wasn't the reaction I was looking for. She stopped when she realised that I was being deadly serious.

"Really?!" She squeaked. When I nodded she grinned "Took you long enough to ask!" She giggled that amazing sound, making my stomach feel like butterfly's.

"So is that a yes?" I asked holding a breath.

"YES YES YES!" She giggled jumping into my lap - literately! She sat back in her seat red faced.

"Good!" I smirked. The girls at school will be upset that I, Jack Brewer, was now officially taken. I leaned in towards her once again. This time my hand cupped her chin, pulling her to me. Our lips touched making the sparks fly, causing fireworks to erupt around us. We where completely in a world of our own, I never wanted to finish the kiss, but I needed to breath. Both breathless we smiled at one another. Pulling her into my embrace, she snuggled against my chest as we ordered. That night we had our first date. It was amazing! We talked, Kissed and of course ate. Afterwards I walked her home giving her hand a kiss before I strolled towards my own house. I couldn't help by thinking that...

Finally! My life was Complete. :3

* * *

**End.**

**Again I know random xD !****Please! Review! Means alot. ****thanks for reading!**

**Lov Charlie xXx**


End file.
